Shape Shifter
by Lady Elendil
Summary: COMPLETE! A mysterious Elf with a clouded past and a strange talent is attempting to take over Lothlorien. Seregwen will use anything within her power to stop him, if only she knew who he was... This fic is slightly AU, I guess.
1. It Begins

Shape Shifter  
  
Disclaimer: Even though some of these characters are original, I do not own any of Tolkein's ideas or work and, as much as I'd like to, I never will.  
  
Warining: This fan fiction is rated PG-13 for violence, and some profaine language and situations.  
  
Credit: Credit for this story goes to Avarelin Greenleaf. Without her, this one would have never made it as far as it did.  
  
Chapter 1: It Begins...  
  
Amargwaith fidgetted restlessly in his stone chair. The hour was almost here. Soon the attack on Lothlorien would begin, and he would become its new ruler.  
  
"Dorlas!" the evil Elf called, "I must speak with you!" A tall, strong Man strode into the room. Amargwaith looked at his second-in-command. "Are the warriors ready?"  
  
"Soon, my lord, very soon," came the reply.  
  
"Good," Amargwaith smiled, "Soon we will have our revenge."  
  
Dorlas chuckled slightly, "I will get them ready," he said, then turned and left the room.  
  
Amargwaith sat back in his chair. Everything was going exactly to plan. Once Lothlorien was taken over, he would definately have revenge on the ones who exiled him. Especially Galadriel. Yes, she would be the first to go.  
  
Three other Elves entered the underground chamber. "What are your orders, My Lord?" one asked.  
  
"It's actually quite simple," Amargwaith replied, "I want you to capture me a Lorien Elf. Any one will do. Just bring him to me alive."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Celeborn and Galadriel sat solomnly at the head of the room. More graven-faced Elves lined the walls of the great hall. All of them were looking at the door, waiting for the one to be prosecuted.  
  
Very soon, the large wooden doors swung open and a dark-haired Elf escorted by two of Lothlorien's soldiers entered the room.  
  
Celeborn stood up and addressed the newcomer, "Arin, son of Kalen, you have been charged with a most haenous crime: the slaying of a fellow Elf."  
  
At this, a few Elves gasped, another woman broke down in tears. It was now Galadriel's turn to speak, "The fair punishment would be death, but because we are not savages, you are banished from all Elven realms in Middle-earth and Valinor."  
  
The Elf, who had looked pretty smug until then had a sudden outburst, "What?! You - you have no right to do this to me!" Arin had expected to be exiled from Lothlorien, and could handle that, but Valinor was a different matter entirely.  
  
"And you had no right to do what you did to the one you murdered," said Galadriel, a hint of threat in her voice. She turned to the two guards who had brought Arin in the room, "Put him outside the forest, and make sure he doesn't come back in."  
  
The two Elves nodded and each one grabbed ahold of one of Arin's arms, who struggled under their grasp. "How did you know?" he yelled as he was dragged out of the room, "I had it perfectly planned!" No one had to answer him. Arin's eyes fell on a tall brunette Elf with delicate features. His cold grey eyes flashed menecingly in her direction, "Wench!" he shouted at her, "I shared my secrets and my bed with you, and this is how you repay me? You'll live to regret this, all of you!" That was the last thing that any of the Lorien Elves heard Arin say for 500 years. 


	2. A Strange Talent

Shape Shifter  
  
Chapter 2: A Strange Talent  
  
Arin, Amargwaith thought disdainfully, a sickening name. The one he had been exiled under. The Elf let loose a small smirk. He still had the upper hand. He had something he had been sure not to tell anyone, and now was the time that his talent came into play.  
  
Amargwaith stood up and made his way to the entrance of his underground realm, which was carefully concealed amidst the tall grasses and bushes. He got there just in time to see his soldiers drag in a blonde Elven guard with piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Were you seen?" Amargwaith asked sharply.  
  
"No, my Lord," said the leader of the small band of Elves.  
  
"Good," Amargwaith smiled once again, "Take him into my study, and tie him up." He gestured towards the prisoner Elf.  
  
The warriors nodded and headed towards the room, Amargwaith following silently behind.  
  
The elf was disarmed and bound securely to a chair in the centre of the study. The soldiers left the room at an order form Amargwaith, leaving the two alone. "How old are you, Elf?"  
  
"I don't see that as any of your business." The response was cool, calm, and collected.  
  
"It's a simple question, I erxpect you to answer it!" A dagger was pointed at the prisoner's throat.  
  
"Fine, I am 1100 years old, if you must know."  
  
"Do you remember a time, about 500 years ago, when a young Elf was convicted of murder?"  
  
"Yes, but-" the captive's eyes grew wide, "Arin?"  
  
"I do not go by that name anymore, but it was I."  
  
"We all thought you'd be dead by now?"  
  
"Me? No, I'm very... resourceful, you might say." Amargwaith plucked a single strand of hair from the Elf's temple, chuckling slightly as his captive winced in pain. The hair was then placed on a table in front of the tied-up Elf. Amargwaith concentrated soley on the strand of hair, and with a blinding flash of light, became an exact replica of blonde Elf bound in the chair. He summoned his soldiers back into the room.  
  
"I'm traveling into the forest," he said, arming himself with the prisoner's weapons," Do not follow me until I come back and order you in, and that won't be for a few days at the least."  
  
"What shall we do with this one, my lord?" one of the warriors asked.  
  
"Kill him," Amargwaith said over his shoulder as he left the room. He waited until the blood-curdling screams that filled the halls had stopped before he opened the door and stepped into the outside world for the first time in 300 years.  
  
Amargwaith blinked in the sunshine, but only for a few seconds. These eyes were used to the bright sunlight of the outside world. His soldiers had done a very good job. This body was strong and robust; perfect for the task he had in mind.  
  
500 years wasn't such a long time after all, he thought. Amargwaith could still remember every path, every tree in the forest; but most importantly, he could still remember the way to the Lady Galadriel's chamber. He stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, and knocked. A minute later, the Lady of the Wood opened the door and her face brightened.  
  
"Haldir!" she beamed, "Do come in!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Years passed after his exile. Arin wandered the countryside, surviving by his wits and skill with a knife and bow. He changed his name to Amargwaith, the shadow of darkness, and forsook the kin that banished him. Soon, he found that he was not alone. The Moriquendi, the dark Elves, lived in the forests not inhabited by other Elves. Very soon, Amargwaith had them under his control, helping him work towards his ultimate goal: revenge on Lothlorien. 


	3. A Change of Plans

Shape Shifter  
  
A/N: Before I start, I just have a quick announcement. I have received a review that degrades my work. I have asked before, and I'm going to ask again NO FLAMES PLEASE. If you have some criticism for me, that's OK, I can handle that, but some suggestions for improvement would be appreciated instead of pointing out everything I got wrong. You have been warned.  
  
OK, finally, I can start writing.  
  
Chapter 3: A Change of Plans  
  
"What are you here for, Haldir?" Galadriel asked as she closed the door behind Amargwaith, "You barely ever come on social calls anymore."  
  
"I thought I would suprise you, hiril nin," (Translation: my lady) Amargwaith replied, making his way to the fireplace and fingering the poker leaning against the wall next to it. "It has been such a long time since I've spent any time with you at all."  
  
"You're right, it has," Galadriel said, busying herself at a table. "Are you hungry, Haldir? Thirst-" The Lady of Lothlorien was cut off when she looked into her friend's eyes. They weren't his. These eyes were cold, and full of anger, deciet, and a lust for blood. "Who are you?" she breathed.  
  
"Why, Galadriel," Amargwaith said, while advancing toward her with the poker in his hands, "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." With a single blow to the head, Galadriel fell before him on the floor. "You're making this far too easy, hiril nin," Amargwaith whispered to the unconcious body before him on the floor, "But if that's the way you want it, so be it." He bent down and placed two fingers on Galadriel's neck. There was still a pulse, but it was very weak. Good. The subject needed to be alive if a shift was going to take place.  
  
Amargwaith was just about to change forms, when the doorknob turned. The Elf froze, and stared at the doorway, still leaning over Galadriel's body. Lord Celeborn walked into the room, but stopped in mid-step when he saw the scene before him. "Haldir," he asked in muted suprise, "What are you doing?"  
  
This had not been in the plan at all. It was time for a quick coverup. Amargwaith put on what he hoped was a distressed look and said, "I don't know what happened! I came to report to the Lady, and she was lying here on the floor!"  
  
"Quick!" Celeborn commanded, "Get someone in here, now!" Amargwaith hurried out of the room. He considered leaving, but no; he had to act the part thoroughly. He hurried down to the infirmary and told them what happened. Minutes later, Galadriel was lying on a bed in the large room being treated by several attendants.  
  
"She was hit over the head with something." they reported, "We can't tell what, but this was no accident."  
  
Amargwaith stayed in the infirmary until a familiar-looking she-Elf entered the halls. She had long brown hair and delicate features. His eyes narrowed for a brief moment when he recognized her as Seregwen, the one who had sold him out over 5oo years ago.  
  
Seregwen walked up to Amargwaith and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should go now," she said to him. "There is nothing more you can do here." She took his hand and led him away.  
  
So, this is what she did, the little wench, Amargwaith thought. She got rid of me, so she moves on to someone else. This was too perfect. This Elf's body he was inhabiting, Haldir was his name, or something like that, was seemingly married to one of the people he most wanted to get revenge on. Amargwaith knew he couldn't keep up the charade forever, but one more couldn't hurt. Once the damage is done, he can just find a new body. The only question was: Who's?  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter is really crappy. I'm just running out of ideas. I'm thinking about scrapping the whole thing and moving on to something else. What do you think? Don't be afraid to review. 


	4. The Mirror

A/N: I had to change the summary because this story is not going the way I'd planned it to at all. Wow. How ironic is that?  
  
A/N: I've been getting some complaints about the names of my characters. A little tidbit of information: Amargwaith means "shadow of darkness." I know it's cheesy, but you have to give me some credit. I made it up all by myself with that section in the back of "The Silmarillian" about elements in Sindarin and Quenya names. I'm rambling here, so I'd better start.  
  
Chapter 4: The Mirror  
  
Seregwen was about to lead Haldir out of the infirmary when she heard a voice. It was a very quiet one, and very weak, but she knew that something was trying to contact her. The strange thing was, that no one else seemed to hear it. She stopped and listened, and she heard Galadriel calling her name. Seregwen listened closer, and her eyes widened in suprise as she saw what flashed through her mind. It was Haldir, but it wasn't Haldir. That evil smirk he had on his face when he commited the act wasn't the Haldir she loved. It was someone else; someone she knew, but couldn't put her finger on. He danced on the edges of her memory like a shadow on the edge of a ring of firelight. Seregwen strained herself to remember the last time she saw that expression. Slowly, her thoughts were clearing.  
  
She was on the brink of remembering, when Haldir, or whoever it was, put a hand on her shoulder. "Are we going?" he asked, "Or do you perfer to stand here all night. You said yourself, there is nothing else we can do to help the Lady."  
  
Seregwen started and stared into her husband's eyes, but she, like Galadriel, saw that they were not his. "Yes," she said uneasily, "Yes, we should go home."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Amargwaith lay awake for a long time that night. He had forgotten what it felt like, sharing a bed with Seregwen. He never realized how much he'd missed her. Of course he had never loved her, she was merely a tool; a plaything, to satisfy his needs. She never knew that though. The stupid girl was naive enough to believe he had ever felt any emotion towards her. But he had made a mistake as well. She was not as naive as he thought she was, and she did, after all betray him. For that she must pay. Not tonight though. Tonight, he would rest, and tomorrow, he would have to find some way to shift into Galadriel. He would have far more power as her than if he stayed in some common watch's body. Amargwaith drifted to sleep with a smile on his face, imagining what he would accomplish in the next few days.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Seregwen stared at Haldir's sleeping form. Something had happened to him. She was sure of it, and there was only one way to find out what. She crept silently out of bed and hurridly dressed. She snuck through Caras Galadon like a shadow, quickly hiding when any guards passed. She could not be seen, or else she would arouse suspicion. After what seemed like hours, she made it to her destination.  
  
The Elf looked around nervously, making sure no one was around before she picked up the pitcher and poured the water into Galadriel's Mirror. The face she saw almost made her jump back in horrified suprise. Seregwen knew that face well - too well, unfortunately. The face belonged to Arin, someone she had hoped was behind her forever. The only question was, how had he changed his body into Haldir's? Arin had told her many things when the two were more... intimate with each other, but he had never mentioned a talent like this. Seregwen was so lost in thought, that she almost didn't realize that the sun was beginning to rise. She had to get back home before Haldir - Arin - woke up and discovered she was gone. She knew what he was capable of and did not want to be on his bad side, without support, anyway. She was about to turn around when a hand clamped over her mouth from behind and another one grabbed her waist and spun her around. Seregwen's fear was doubled when she saw who the hands belonged to...  
  
A/N: Oh boy! Cliff hanger! ^_^ Next chapter might be a little delayed. I have the ideas, but I don't have the time. I blame society for that. And final exams.  
  
A/N: I also have to give Avarelin Greenleaf more credit, as she made up the name Seregwen. 


	5. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Guess what? More credit! I'm barely writing any of this myself anymore. Andraste Emeraldpetal must be mentioned here because it was her that came up with Seregwen and not Avarelin. Also, it was Andraste who supplied me with most of the Elvish in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed  
  
Seregwen squirmed in the grasp of the cloaked figure who had taken her from behind. "Na sel (Translation: Be calm)," he whispered, then shook off the hood of his cloak, "It is I." Standing before Seregwen was Haldir. Or Arin. She couldn't tell who, and she wasn't going to risk anything on it. "I'm going to let you go now," he said in a soothing voice, "But you must promise not to call for help. There is an imposter in Lothlorien and I do not want my presence known here right now."  
  
Seregwen nodded. If it was Haldir, she saw the logic in his thinking and would do as he asked. If it was Arin . . . she had no choice but to obey. The blonde Elf released her from his grasp and looked at her, "My beloved," he whispered, blinking back tears, "I feared I would never see you again." Then he pulled Seregwen in an embrace that could only belong to Haldir. She buried her face in his shoulder and wept with tears of joy at seeing Haldir - the real Haldir - once again.  
  
Eventually she turned her tear-stained face upwards to face her love and said in a shaky voice, "I feared that Arin would have had you killed by now."  
  
"He almost did," Haldir replied, gazing into her eyes, then turning away as if the memory brought him pain. "He ordered his men to . . . dispose of me, but even the servants of one as heartless as Arin have some morals within them. They hesitated. They, at least, remembered the Kinslayings*. One finally came at me, his dagger raised high above his head. But my legs weren't bound. I managed to kick him hard enough that he fell to the ground, dropping the knife. The other two came at me after that, but they were clumsy and doubting in their movements. None of them were willing to hurt me any time soon. I easily knocked them to the ground as well. Eventually the first one got up and picked up his dagger. The other two cowards had fled, but this one was perseverant. He slashed through my tunic and cut my stomach. I screamed in pain, and Arin probably heard it. Hopefully he thinks I'm dead now."  
  
Seregwen interrupted him with a concerned look. "He cut your stomach? Let me see."  
  
"It's nothing, Seregwen," Haldir soothed her.  
  
"I want to see that wound!" she had put on the tone of voice that Haldir knew could not be argued with.  
  
"I swear, you will be the death of me, woman," he sighed. "All right, I'll show you the wound. But not here, the Elves are starting to stir. We must go someplace safe."  
  
"But where?" Seregwen asked, "Arin will be waking soon, and he will get suspicious when he sees that I'm not there."  
  
"True," Haldir said thoughtfully, "Very true. Fine. You go back home. I am supposed to have guard duty today anyway; remind him of that. If he wants to stay in character, he'll go."  
  
"I don't want to leave you!"  
  
"You must! You must play an actor's role as much as he has to. Pretend you still think he's me. I will be waiting for you in the clearing. You know which one. No one else goes there." Seregwen consented to this, and with a final kiss, the two parted, hoping that they would see each other again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Amargwaith sat, staring at the door. He had been awake for over an hour, and she was nowhere to be found. Seregwen ran through the door, out of breath and red-faced. "Where were you?" he asked, his face showing now emotion whatsoever.  
  
"I-I took a walk," Seregwen stuttered, surprised at seeing him waiting for her.  
  
"Then tell me, my sweet, if you were just taking a walk, why were you running to get home?"  
  
Seregwen paused for a moment, thinking. Amargwaith saw this and his eyes narrowed. She knew. "Well, I saw that it was getting late, and thought I should be getting home. I didn't want to worry you Haldir."  
  
Amargwaith was about to say something, but was cut off by his former concubine. "Don't you have guard duty today? With the attack on the Lady Galadriel, the forest guard will need it's best and brightest to protect from a second attack."  
  
Amargwaith raised an eyebrow. "No. I don't think I'll go to guard duty today." He stood up from his chair, "You have caused more trouble than you are worth, filthy wench." Amargwaith advanced on Seregwen.  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she turned and ran through the city shouting "Tua! Tua! (Translation: Help! Help!) Amargwaith headed out the door after her. Who cared if he was spotted? He was well overdue for another shift anyway. For 500 years, he had waited to finally get rid of the one who had betrayed him, and for that exhilarating feeling, he would be willing to pay any price.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Seregwen ran through Caras Galadon, and straight into Orophin. He grunted as the she-Elf slammed into his chest at full speed. "What is the hurry?" he asked.  
  
"Orophin! Tua! Your brother is trying to kill me!"  
  
"Surely you jest, Seregwen." Orophin said, giving his sister-in-law a strange look.  
  
"Something has come over him. Please, Orophin, you have to trust me. Stop him! Use force if necessary! This is not the Haldir we know. It will take too long to explain it now, but I promise that if you stop him, the entire realm of Lothlorien will thank you for it. I must go now. If you want to do the right thing, you will heed what I say. The one following me is not your brother." That said, she ran off toward the spot the real Haldir had told her to meet him, not looking back and hoping that Orophin believed her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir slithered silently through the forest toward the spot that had always seemed sacred to him. The clearing where he had met his beautiful Seregwen. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. He had been wandering through the forest, trying to forget the death of Rumil, his youngest brother, when he heard the sound of crying coming from the clearing. He had crept in to investigate who it was, and that was his first glimpse of her. She had been curled up under a tree, weeping like a child. As Haldir had approached her, the young Elf hastily had tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "What is the matter Lady?" Haldir had asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
That was when the whole story came tumbling out of her mouth. Her lover had committed the act of murder on one Elf a few days ago. The Elves had been in fierce competition with each other for favor in the Lady Galadriel's and Lord Celebon's eyes. Eventually, Arin had snapped. He went out one night, and came back, apparently pleased with himself. Seregwen had asked why he was in such a good mood, and he told her. Rumil would pester him no longer.  
  
Even after all these years, Haldir still winced at the cruel irony that had been dealt to him. Later, when he asked Seregwen why she had told him, a complete stranger, one of the deepest secrets of her heart, she said, "It just felt right. Like somehow, we were meant to find each other. Few other Elves would still love me if put in your situation."  
  
By this time, Haldir had reached the clearing and stood, waiting for Seregwen to come. The wound on his stomach sent a sharp pain through his body and he softly grunted. Soon Seregwen appeared, hurrying through the woods. She had a distressed look on her face, and before she even stopped in front of him, she said breathlessly, "He knows!"  
  
A/N: Wow, this is really starting to turn into a soap opera. R/R!  
  
* For those who have not read "The Silmarillion," the Kinslayings happened when the Noldor attacked and killed many of the Teleri (both of them were different groups of Elves). This angered the Valar, and caused them to curse the Noldor and ban all of them involved from Valinor, the undying land. From then on, no Elf ever slew another again, fearing the wrath of the Valar. (this is just from the bits and pieces I remember. Please tell me if I got anything wrong, and I will change it) 


	6. A Dangerous Encounter

Chapter 6: A Dangerous Encounter  
  
Orophin stood, slightly stunned by the hasty encounter he had just had with his sister-in-law. Seregwen had never acted like that before. What was wrong with her? He didn't have long to think about it because hurtling around the corner came Haldir. Orophin wasn't sure who to believe, but if Seregwen was telling the truth, it was best to do as she asked.  
  
He put out a hand to stop his brother. "Haldir!" He called, "What's your hurry?"  
  
"Out of my way!" Haldir snapped.  
  
"Just tell me where you're going, muindor (Translation: brother). Seregwen seemed to have the strangest illusion that you were trying to injure her."  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"That you were trying to kill her, and-" Orophin stopped short. He wondered if he should tell Haldir what Seregwen said about him not being himself. But maybe she was right. There was something different about the way he carried himself. He talked of Seregwen as if she was a cave troll, and not like he usually did when his thoughts settled on her.  
  
"And?" Haldir was getting impatient.  
  
"And... that I should try to stall you for as long as possible." Orophin ended with a hollow laugh. "It's actually quite silly now that I think about it."  
  
"Yes it is, isn't it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must go." Haldir tried to push past Orophin, but the Elf put a firm hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Haldir cried, a hint of urgency in his voice.  
  
"Silly or not, if what Seregwen says is true, then I think you should come with me. There's something wrong with you, Haldir, and I intend to find out what it is." Orophin began to lead his brother to the infirmary, hoping there would be someone there who could examine his mental well-being.  
  
Rage suddenly flashed in Haldir's eyes. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Elf!" he shouted. He threw an amazingly strong punch at the unsuspecting Orophin's face.  
  
Orophin winced in pain and put a hand to his face. He felt blood. There was no mistaking it now, there was definitely something wrong with Haldir. He would never think of striking another Elf, let alone his own brother. He made a grab for Haldir again, but the Elf had used Orophin's brief moment of surprise to get away. He was dodging through trees in an attempt to relocate his prey. Orophin sprinted after his brother. There was nothing else for him to do. He had to find out what was behind Haldir's strange behavior and, if possible, save his sister-in-law's life.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, longer one coming as soon as I write it. Don't ask me how long that will take. It might be posted within this same day or not. All I can tell you, is keep checking. Once the summer starts, I'll update much more I promise! 


	7. Planning

Chapter 7: Planning  
  
"What do you mean, 'he knows?'" Haldir asked, alarmed. "Where is he? Tell me he didn't follow you here!"  
  
"I don't know where he is," Seregwen replied, "He started chasing me, then I ran into Orophin. I begged him to stall Arin for as long as possible, but I doubt he believed me. To be on the safe side, I think we should hide."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Somewhere safe; more secluded than this place." Seregwen started to sit down.  
  
"We don't have time for that, Seregwen!" Haldir said, taking her hand and leading her deeper into Lothlorien's forest, "Arin could be right behind us for all we know!"  
  
The two Elves ran until even Haldir wasn't entirely sure where they were anymore. The pain in his wound had become too unbearable for him to stand anymore, and he collapsed on the ground under a huge mallorn tree.  
  
"Haldir! What happened?" Seregwen was visibly distraught.  
  
Haldir's eyes were closed tight with the pain and he didn't answer.  
  
Quickly, Seregwen threw back his cloak and lifted his tunic to reveal a deep gash straight across her husband's muscular stomach. There was nothing else for her to do but wrap the wound and pray he would be alright. But wait! If Haldir was still wearing his guard uniform, he would have his healing pouch on him. She frantically searched his belt and almost laughed in relief when she felt the leather bag hanging off his side. Seregwen quickly pulled it off and rummaged through its contents. She knew nothing about plants and their healing properties other than the bits Haldir had told her. She faintly remembered him saying something about one plant which had the ability to heal almost any wound. If only she could remember which one it was. Kingsfoil! That's what it was!  
  
She found leaves of the plant most considered a weed in the bag and crushed them, then rubbed them on the wound. Hoping she did it right, Seregwen tore off a part from the bottom of her skirt and used it as a makeshift bandage. Haldir had drifted into an uneasy sleep and there was nothing else to do but wait until he woke up. Seregwen huddled under the tree, praying to the Valar her husband would live.~~~~~~~  
  
The hours dragged by. It was late afternoon according to the position of the sun. Haldir was still asleep. The heavy sweat he had broken into earlier had stopped. Seregwen put a hand to her husband's forehead. His fever was dissipating as well. The blade he had been injured with was poisoned, there was no doubt about that, but the kingsfoil seemed to be working. A cool breeze blew through the woods and onto Haldir's face. His eyelids fluttered and opened.  
  
"Haldir! You're alive! Thank the gods you're alive!" Seregwen threw her arms around the Elf's neck, but the embrace was short-lived, for a voice came drifting through the trees toward the couple.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir struggled to his feet and placed himself between Seregwen and the direction the intruder's voice was coming from. He nocked an arrow and raised it, ready to fire, when Orophin came into view, calling softly, "Seregwen? Seregwen! Where are you?" He had a bruise on his face. Haldir lowered his bow and started towards his brother.  
  
"Orophin. I'm here."  
  
Orophin put up his hands as in surrender. "I don't know where she is, Haldir. I'm out here on patrol duty."  
  
"Orophin, what's wrong?" Haldir took another step toward him.  
  
"Don't come any closer, Haldir. I'm warning you!" Orophin reached for his bow.  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to say something, but Seregwen stepped up to his side. "It's alright, Orophin. This is the real Haldir."  
  
"But," Orophin was confused, "just this morning, you told me that Haldir was trying to harm you. He did this to me." The Elf pointed to the dark bruise on his cheekbone. "He caused me to bleed as well. Seregwen, I'm beginning to question both of your behaviors."  
  
"You'd better come sit down, Orophin," Haldir said to his brother, "It's a long story."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was beginning to set when the two Elves had finished reliving the past two days to the newcomer. Orophin sat in silence for a while after Haldir and Seregwen had finished their tale. He found it hard to process all the information he had been given at once. Finally, very slowly, he spoke, "So, there are two men in Lothlorien right now who look like Haldir, and we will have no way to tell them apart."  
  
"Except for the eyes." Seregwen said, "Even if Arin has taken on the physical form of Haldir, his hatred for all things still shows through in his eyes."  
  
Orophin nodded. "What's to stop him from just changing into someone else?"  
  
"Nothing." Haldir said, "That's why we trust no one."  
  
Orophin still had questions, "What do we do, then? We can't just allow him to take over Haldir's life and possibly Lothlorien as well."  
  
"Well, we have to get Lady Galadriel out of the infirmary," Seregwen said, "The longer she stays within Arin's grasp, the more danger we are all in."  
  
"We should avoid being seen," Haldir put in, "Let's wait until nightfall. We'll have a lesser chance of being caught then."  
  
The three agreed on that, and spent what little was left of the afternoon planning the specifics of their plan.  
  
A/N: To all those technical readers: I am aware that Orophin only knows how to speak Elvish, but because of the major role Orophin plays in this fic, it would take too long to try and translate everything he says in this story into Elvish. I apologize to the readers who enjoy Elvish in the fics they read. Please R/R. 


	8. A Deadly Race

A/N: Sorry about the slow updates, but I have been having a MAJOR case of writer's block. Hopefully that won't happen anymore.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure if the Elvish in this chapter is exact or not, so if you spot a mistake in it, don't hesitate to notify me, and I will change it ASAP.  
  
Chapter 8: A Deadly Race  
  
The sky was a blanket of black velvet in the quiet of the night. One by one, the stars appeared. The tiny pinpricks of light did little to pierce the shadows that the enemy was lurking in. The sliver of the moon did nothing but confuse the shade even more. Amargwaith smiled in the darkness. Tonight would be the perfect night to kidnap the Lady Galadriel. As long as he wasn't seen. No one would ever suspect it was him. He had given up on the idea of shifting into her. Too many would become suspicious. He had spent the last hours of daylight arranging his new plan. A plan that could not fail.  
  
The Elf snuck out of the shadows of the forest and towards the city. It looked like he would be able to make it at least to the boarder of Caras Galadhon without err, but as he made it under the first of many flets, a silouhette became visible in the moonlight. "Man na ennas?" (Translation: Who's there?) A voice penetrated the shadows. Amargwaith slunk farther back into the shadows. Reaching Galadriel would take longer than he expected if he had to get past these boarder guards. He would have to find another way into the city. He turned around and went the way he came leaving the confused boarder guard searching the trees behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Orophin headed towards the boarders of the city of Caras Galadhon. He hoped Haldir and Seregwen were still behind him, but he dared not look back him to make sure. He approached the flets. "Suilad, Lonnen!" (Translation: Greetings, Lonnen!) he called to the Elf guard.  
  
"Mani?" (Translation: What?) the guard replied, "Oh, it's you Orophin."  
  
"Yes, it's me. Does that suprise you?"  
  
"No, it's just that someone or something has been sneaking about in the forest tonight. I think I scared it off, but I am still a bit on the edge."  
  
If not for the darkness, Orophin's face would have given him away. He knew what this meant. Arin was trying to reach Galadriel tonight as well. This rescue mission had now become a race to save Lothlorien. "Nonsense, Lonnen," he replied, luckily, forcing his voice to refrain from shaking, "It was just a deer you heard."  
  
"I've heard plenty of deer in my day, Orophin, and that was no deer."  
  
"You're overreacting, mellon nîn. (Translation: my friend) I have important business to attend to now. Don't let little things get to you. I assure you, you heard nothing."  
  
"Whatever you say, Orophin. I shall see you tomorrow."  
  
"Let's hope so," Orophin muttered under his breath as he walked away.  
  
"Mani pennich?" (Translation: What did you say?)  
  
"Nothing. Namarie." (Translation: Farewell) Orophin continued to head toward the infimary.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Seregwen fought to keep herself from shaking as she and Haldir followed Orophin through the darkness. If this plan was going to succeed, both Elves would have to have complete calm. One heavy step or loud breath would jepordize this mission entirely. She heard Orophin call out to the guard. Silently, the two Elves slipped past the boarder and closer to their goal.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Amargwaith was tired of searching for an open space to sneak past the boarder guards unnoticed. The time had come to take on another form. He located the closest boarder guard, and noiselessly as possible put him into a deadly chokehold. The guard barely had enough time to let out a strangled cry before he went limp in Amargwaith's arms.  
  
He had to act fast, the other guards would be coming to investigate the cry sooner or later. Amargwaith pulled a strand of hair out of the corpse's head and repeated the process that had transformed him into Haldir what seemed like months ago. He stashed the body in a cluster of bushes behind him, making it almost invisible in the darkness. He did all this just in time, for several forms came rushing at him through the darkness.  
  
"What's going on here?" a voice called to Amargwaith.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," the Elf replied.  
  
"What do you mean, nothing? We heard a scream."  
  
"It was only an owl."  
  
"An owl? I doubt that."  
  
"Well, do you see anything amiss here?"  
  
The Elves searched the area briefly and one shook his head, "No. We're sorry, it's just with the Lady Galadriel's... accident, you can't be too careful."  
  
"A complete misunderstanding," Amargwaith assured them with false cheeriness, "All is forgiven." A smile played at his lips as he watched the Elves retreat into the darkness. It had been easier convincing them than he had expected. Silently, he continued through the darkness, but but not before arming himself with his victem's weapons, for he knew that he would encounter other obsticles tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, all the boarder guards were behind the trio. They had been extremely lucky. Not one of them showed any sign of suspecting anything. The three made their way to the infirmary without too much mishap. The journey took a fairly short time, despite having to duck into the shadows several times to avoid other Elves. Once outside the door to Galadriel's room, Orophin stuck his head inside the door.  
  
He brought it back out and looked at his companions with a quizical look. "Strange," he said, "There is no attendant in the room."  
  
"That's just luck working in our favour," Haldir said, "Come, let us complete this phase and get back into the forest."  
  
He started to enter into the room when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks, "I don't believe you're allowed here without an attendant present."  
  
Slowly, Haldir turned around, expecting to come face to face with himself, but it was only a guard. He sighed in relief and was about to make up an excuse when Seregwen gasped. The stranger laughed softly. "Your wench is the smartest of the three of you," he said, then drew a dagger from his belt and pointed it at Orophin's back, "Get in the room," he commanded, "You should all know by now that I'm not afraid to use this."  
  
Hesitantly, Haldir, Seregwen, and Orophin made their way into the infirmary. They had made it to their destination, but this was not at all how any of them had expected thier arrival to be.  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Please let me know by reviewing. I'm beginning to get the feeling no one reads this except for my friends, and that's only because they have to. 


	9. Rescue

A/N: Right now, I want to send out a BIG thanks to all my loyal readers (I think there's only like, 5 of them... O.o... Oh well!).  
  
To Andraste Emeraldpetal: Thank you for the correction in my Elvish in the previous chapter, mellon nîn. Where would I be without you?  
  
To Shadow of Stargate: I hope you didn't have to wait too long, but I've been grounded for a week now, plus I've been banging my head against the wall for the past 3 days trying to figure out how Haldir could - wait... I don't want to give out what happens now... just read the story, OK?  
  
Chapter 9: Rescue  
  
Amargwaith paced back and forth in front of his three captives, enjoying his dramatic moment. He paused in front of Seregwen. "Well, you came crawling back to me after all."  
  
Her voice was as icy as her stare, "I would never go back to you, even if my life depended on it."  
  
"I would watch what you say around me, my dear."  
  
Seregwen's hands curled into tight fists at her sides, "I would ask you to not call me by any other name than my own, Arin."  
  
Before she had time to react, Amargwaith had the dagger at Seregwen's throat, "Never call me by that name again," he growled, "or I will make sure you pay."  
  
"What would you prefer to be called?" Seregwen's voice held scorn in it.  
  
"My name is now Amargwaith." His moment of glory was cut short by a snicker let loose from Orophin. The Elf quickly regained his composure, but Amargwaith was on top of him in a second. "You find something funny with my name?" he asked.  
  
"No, of course not... Amargwaith."  
  
"You had better keep a little more control over your actions as well, my friend, or you will be looking at a not-too-pleasant fate."  
  
"I suggest that you become a little more polite around my wife and brother," Haldir interrupted sharply.  
  
Amargwaith whipped around to face Haldir. "I thought you were dead," he growled, giving the Elf a menacing stare.  
  
"Let's say I got lucky," Haldir replied, returning the stare with just as much threat in it.  
  
"Well, your luck is just about to run out." Amargwaith turned his back to the Elves for a split second, and that's when Haldir made his move.  
  
With lightening reflexes, he landed a blow on his adversary's back, knocking the blade out of his hand, but not counting him out of the fight. Amargwaith turned to face Haldir and began defending himself against the Lorien guard's strength.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Orophin and Seregwen watched the battle between the two with wide eyes. Both were thinking the same thing: they had to do something to help Haldir! He was a good fighter, but Amargwaith was going for a more lethal approach. He had already managed to get his hands around Haldir's neck, and neither could tell how long he would hold out.  
  
"Quick, Orophin!" Seregwen whispered hurriedly into her brother-in-law's ear. "Take Galadriel and get out of here! Haldir and I will meet you outside the city's boarders."  
  
"Are you insane? Why should I go free while you two are endangering your lives. Seregwen, you should take Galadriel."  
  
Seregwen threw her arms out to her sides. "Do I look like I'll be able to carry her out of the city? Now, we can argue about this and let Haldir die, or we can do as I say and at least stand a chance."  
  
Orophin nodded, "You are right, my sister," he agreed. Then, he hurried over to the Lady of the Woods' bed, scooped her in his arms, and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Orophin was still having second thoughts about the whole arrangement when he left the infirmary. He tried not to focus on the fact that this may be the last time that he saw his brother and his sister-in-law again. He had other things on his mind anyway. Orophin had to get out of the city without being seen by anyone. This job would be harder since he had to carry Galadriel with him.  
  
After having to duck into the shadows several times, the Elf was beginning to get tired. He was almost to the boarder of the city, and getting past the boarder guards was going to be a chore. He was surprised though, when he came across no boarder guard where there should have been one. He didn't have much time to puzzle it when Galadriel groaned. Orophin jumped, almost dropping the Lady.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and met Orophin's. "Wh - where am I?"  
  
"You're in danger. There's no time to explain the specifics. Can you walk?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Orophin gently set Galadriel on the ground. She wobbled for a moment and clutched on to his arm for support, but soon regained her balance. Just then, the two heard voices.  
  
"We can be seen!" Orophin hissed through clenched teeth, "Hide in this bush!" He dove in with The Lady Galadriel following close behind.  
  
No sooner were the two hidden, when two boarder guards made their way through the trees. They were talking idle chit chat and weren't looking too closely for anything in particular. All Orophin and Galadriel had to do was stay quiet, and they would not be found. Soon, the guards passed and Orophin got out of the bush. He turned around to help Galadriel when she squeaked in terror.  
  
"What is it, my lady?" he asked in fear.  
  
Galadriel answered in a shaky voice. "There's a dead body in this bush!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the battle in the infirmary was still going on. Seregwen scanned the room frantically, searching for something to aid Haldir in the fight. Her eyes fell on the dagger that had slid across the floor when Haldir had first struck Amargwaith. She picked it up from the floor and slipped it to Haldir. In no time, Haldir came out on top. He had Amargwaith pinned to the wall with his left hand, and his right held the blade at his opponent's throat.  
  
Amargwaith raised an eyebrow at the blonde Elf before him. "Do you really think I'll take that threat seriously?" he asked. They stood for a moment, as if frozen, before he continued. "Well, go on. Kill me."  
  
The hand that held the blade shook and Haldir's knuckles turned white, but he did not even attempt to move the knife.  
  
Amargwaith laughed. A low, mocking laugh, full of scorn. "Just as I thought," he said, "No other Elves have the courage to do what I did. You're all spineless cowards."  
  
Suddenly, Haldir broke out in a fit of rage. "No!" he screamed, "You killed my brother out of fear! You couldn't handle the fact that he was better than you, and you couldn't think of anything better to do. You are the coward, not I!"  
  
The dark haired Elf was about to respond to that outburst when he spotted the bed. His eyes grew wide. "She's gone!" he cried, hurrying to the bed and kneeling next to it. While his back was turned, Haldir and Seregwen took the opportunity to flee. Still filled with hatred that he had been outdone, Amargwaith made no move to stop them. He stayed kneeled at the bed. "Damn you, Rumil," he growled under his breath, "Damn you and your entire family!"  
  
A/N: Sorry, I suck at fight scenes, so that's why there isn't much detail in there. I know I said that I'd update more, but I think I was delusional... 


	10. In Every Evil

A/N: Wow! I have over 20 reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all my silent readers, if there are any.  
  
Chapter 10: In Every Evil . . .   
  
Dawn broke crisp and clear in Lothlorien. Most of the Elves woke up to a beautiful day, expecting to go about their business just like any other day. That was, until it was found that the Lady Galadriel had been kidnaped during the night. After that, panic was running loose throughout the Elven haven. All were certain that whoever had put her in the infirmary in the first place was responsible for her disappearance. Later, they would all thank the Valar that these assumptions were wrong, but for now, everyone was on edge. Lord Celeborn was sending search parties out to the boarders of the land of Lorien searching for his missing wife; mothers kept their children indoors for fear that they may be the next to go; and the Elven hunters and boarder guards were ordered to train harder than ever in case this mysterious attacker would strike again. But all this was to no avail, for the visitors during the night were after Galadriel, and Galadriel alone, and would not be coming back any time soon.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
While the panic in Lothlorien was going on in the early hours of the morning, Galadriel and her three "kidnappers" were fast asleep, hidden safely in the hollow of a huge mallorn log that fit the four of them quite comfortably. They had gotten back into the forest not more than a few hours ago, with too many almost-confrontations with boarder guards. Galadriel had still been very shaken from her experience with the body in the bush. Neither her, nor Orophin had been able to see the unfortunate Elf's face, but Orophin was almost certain that the Elf was the one whose identity Amargwaith had stolen to get into Caras Galadon. The Elves had then made their way to the clearing that Haldir, Seregwen, and Orophin had started from, and hopefully waited for the return of the last two members of their party.  
  
Seregwen and Haldir had fled from Caras Galadon without too much incident. It did take them a while to get back to where Orophin and Galadriel were waiting for them. By then, the sun was starting to rise and the Elves had to find cover. Haldir and Orophin had scouted out the hollow log and led Seregwen and Galadriel to it, where they all collapsed in grateful rest.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Seregwen woke around mid-afternoon. It seemed that she was the only one awake. Her head was resting on Haldir's chest, which rose and fell in the rhythmic motion of sleep. Ahead of her was Orophin, his back resting against the wall of their hollow. It was quite apparent that he was asleep as well. The brunette Elf was just about to drift back to sleep when she felt eyes on her. She was wide awake in an instant and turned her head so she could see Galadriel. Sure enough, the Lady of the Golden Wood had her eyes open and was staring straight at Seregwen.  
  
"I'm sorry hiril nín, I wasn't aware that you were awake."  
  
"Do not worry, my child. You needed the rest, I could tell."  
  
Seregwen met Galadriel's gaze for a moment longer before she voiced a concern that had been sulking at the back of her mind for a while. "Hiril nín, that first night in th infirmary with Amargwaith, you-"  
  
Galadriel smiled. "You heard my call for help. Well, I do have powers above any normal Elf, if that's what you mean, but you knew that already."  
  
"Yes, but you were unconscious!"  
  
"The unconscious mind can sometimes detect more than the most alert of us. I sensed a strong spirit nearby that could help me, and I got your attention the only way I knew how."  
  
"A strong spirit? I think you were a bit confused, hiril nín."  
  
"The subconscious never lies. When you are there, and only when you are there, all bias and prejudice is erased. I didn't know who you were, only that you could help me."  
  
Seregwen cast her eyes toward the opening of their resting spot. "You doubt yourself," Galadriel continued, "But I can see your strength of mind and soul easily. I saw it from the moment I met you. Haldir sees it too, and that's why he loves you so."  
  
"I don't think so hiril nín," Seregwen said, "I was foolish enough to take a murderer into my bed. He's killed two people already. If I had such strength, you'd think I would have seen it."  
  
"You cannot go around blaming yourself and thinking about what might have been. We've no control over the past, only the future. Remember this, Seregwen, in every evil, there is some good. If Amargwaith had not killed Rumil, you would have never met Haldir."  
  
"What good is there in Amargwaith?" Seregwen asked.  
  
Galadriel thought for a moment and sighed, "Sometimes, you have to search deep inside for the good of something, but I know that it's there, somewhere. Are you hungry?"  
  
The question came at her so abruptly, that Seregwen had to stop for a moment. "Yes." She hadn't realized it before, but when Galadriel brought it up, she found that her stomach was feeling quite hollow.  
  
"Well, Haldir and Orophin will wake up soon. Then we can eat breakfast, and you can tell me what I missed."  
  
A/N: Sorry, there's not much action in that chapter, another one's coming soon! 


	11. Public Address

A/N: Sorry again. More writer's block. I hate writer's block. Anyway, if you'll believe it, I got the idea for this chapter immediately after I wrote a humor fic. O.o Go figure.  
  
A/N: I have been getting some complaints about spelling errors in my stories. I apologize. I forgot to run spell check on a few of my chapters and I'll try for that not to happen again. Of course, there may be the odd one still in there, but please forgive me. I'm only human, right?  
  
Read on...  
  
Chapter 11: Public Address  
  
As the four Elves sat in a circle on the forest floor, the story of the past few days was retold to Galadriel, this time, with Orophin adding his part in as well.  
  
By the end of the story, Galadriel did not look surprised at all. "I feared that we had not seen the last of him," she said quietly, "Sadly, I cannot think of anything that we can do to stop Amargwaith."  
  
Seregwen's mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about?" she demanded in too loud of a voice. She lowered it to a loud whisper before continuing. "You are the leader of Lothlorien! There has to be something you can do!"  
  
"Perhaps there is," Haldir cut in, "But it might be dangerous, especially for you, hiril nín," he warned, turning to Galadriel.  
  
"Anything for the sake of Lothlorien and my people," she replied bravely, "What do I do?"  
  
"You tell the Elves the truth. Tell them there is a murderer among them. Tell them the story we just told you. Tell them what he did to you. There is no way to tell which Elf Amargwaith has become, so he may attempt an assassination on you while you are giving your address, but it's a risk you'll have to take."  
  
Orophin stood up, walked in front of Galadriel, and got down on one knee holding his bow out to the Lady of Lothlorien. "For the sake of my people and my home, I will gladly risk my life as a guard during your announcement."  
  
Haldir did the same with his dagger.  
  
Seregwen, however, stayed where she was, her head bowed in sorrow. "I'm afraid that I have no experience with weapons of any kind, hiril nín, but I will do what I can to help."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Well then, it's settled. Let us go back to Caras Galadon and prepare."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As the four Elves approached the first of the boarder guards, Galadriel stepped forward to speak with them. His face took on a surprised look and he said, "Hiril nín! I thought you had been kidnaped!" Then, his eyes fell on Haldir, Seregwen, and Orophin. "You!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at them, "You kidnaped her!"  
  
"I wasn't kidnaped, I was rescued," Galadriel vouched.  
  
"What sort of magic have they been using on you, hiril nín?"  
  
"You should know that even I don't have the power to erase someone's memory. Now, could you quell your paranoia long enough to escort us into the city?"  
  
"Y-yes, hiril nín," the guard replied, feeling quite embarrassed, as he led the party into the city.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The time had come for Galadriel to give her speech to the people of Lothlorien. She was aware of the dangers, but she had assembled a team of her best guards and hunters to protect her and the crowd, with Haldir and Orophin as their leaders. Slowly, she confronted the entire population of Lothlorien and began. "People of Lothlorien, I do not mean to alarm you, but a very serious matter has come to my attention." She paused for a moment, wondering if she had the courage to continue. Soon, she found her voice again. The Elves had to know. "There is a murderer in our midst." Half of the crowd's reactions were of sheer horror, the other half's were of disbelief. "This murderer, has the ability to take on the form of others, but only if he has a part of the one he wishes to shift into. The important thing for all of us to do is to stay ca-" She screamed as Orophin fell in front of her, the wooden shaft of an arrow sticking out of his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Orophin stood, his eyes and ears alert for any sound or unwanted movement. He had told Galadriel that he would give his life protecting her, and if that was what it came to, he would. The Lady had barely began her address when he heard it. The snap of a bow string. Then, as if in slow motion, he saw the arrow headed for Galadriel. There was nothing more for him to do. He prayed that the Valar see his soul safe passage to the Halls of Mandos*, and leaped into the path of the arrow.  
  
Immediately, he tasted blood and felt a surge of excruciating pain, but only for an instant. After that, he felt no more.  
  
A/N: WHY DID I DO THAT?! WHY?! *hysterical sobs*  
  
* The Halls of Mandos is where the spirits of slain Elves go to wait for a time when they will one day be reborn, so they can sail to the land of Valinor. 


	12. Attack!

A/N: SORRY! It's all this evil computer's fault. It's evil, I tell you... EVIL!! *glares at computer and brandishes very large stick* Anyway, I had three chapters typed out and saved, and then... THEY GOT DELETED! Now I must retype them all again. *sigh* Oh well...  
  
A/N: I know that Dorlas is a Tolkien name, but it's a really cool name. This Dorlas is different from the one in Sil though. This one is evil.  
  
Chapter 12: Attack!  
  
Amargwaith cursed silently to himself as his arrow plunged into the crowd. It had hit an Elf, but not it's intended target. Although, killing that Elf was almost as good as killing Galadriel. Triumph spread through the evil Elf as he watched Haldir's brother, the one who had laughed at him earlier, fall to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
He quickly shot three more arrows, but to no avail. They hit nothing. The Elven guards who had held their ground while the rest fled drew their bows and pointed them in Amargwaith's direction. He doubted he had been seen, and that the Elves were just making an assumption based on where the arrows were coming from, but better to be safe than sorry. Swiftly, he slithered away from the turmoil and headed back to the lair he had left less than a week ago, that seemed like an eternity. If the cat was out of the bag now, there was no point in hiding his troops any longer. The sooner the attack came, the better.  
  
The first Elf he came upon was ordered to fetch the second-in-command.  
  
"H-hîr nîn, (my lord) you're back!" the startled Elf stammered.  
  
"How very nice of you to notice," Amargwaith said, his voice leeched with dry sarcasm, then, with more threat, "Bring me to Dorlas. Now!"  
  
Quickly, the Elf nodded, and led his leader to the Man's study. "Dorlas," Amargwaith said as soon as he caught sight oh him, "Are the troops ready?"  
  
Dorlas looked up and smiled at Amargwaith. "Of course they are, my Lord. We'll have our revenge soon enough."  
  
"Yes, we will," said Amargwaith, a bit absentmindedly, "Send the soldiers into Caras Galadon. Bring Galadriel to me, but if you happen to find two other Elves in that city, you may do to them what you wish. One is named Haldir. He has golden hair and blue eyes. His wife's name is Seregwen. Where one is, the other can't be too far behind. Don't waste your time on the others. Galadriel is first priority, afterwards, you and your men can have some fun."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Dorlas replied, and left the room.  
  
Amargwaith sat in thought for a few minutes before retiring to his own study. Dorlas was starting to outlive his usefulness. It was the same with every mortal he had "rescued" in his 500 years of exile. Elves could not be trusted with the job as second-in-command. Humans were much easier to get rid of if they began to get in the way. They were only useful for about 50 years anyway. Besides, after Dorlas was finished, no other Human children would be needed. He would control Lothlorien after all. He smiled as he left the room, imagining all the different ways he could kill his second-in-command.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dorlas stalked down the dank hallways. He scowled as he remembered that fateful day. The one day that had forced him to dedicate his entire life to ridding himself of Galadriel and all her kind. Little did he know, there was another part of the story that Amargwaith, his mentor since he was barely old enough to walk, was hiding from him.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
About 40 years earlier, Dorlas had lived with his mother, father, brothers, and sister in a small Human village just on the boarder of Rohan. One day (he couldn't have been more than three years old), his entire life ended as he knew it. All he remembered was fire. It burned his home, his family, everything. He remembered crouching near the ashes of his charred village and weeping. He cried for everything he had lost. That was when he met Amargwaith. That was when the lies started.  
  
Dorlas was told that it was Galadriel who had ordered his village burnt down; that she was one to be hated and scorned. Being just a child, he did not find any fault with the story, and it was told quite convincingly. Amargwaith had been telling it every 50 or so years for the past 450 years. So, Amargwaith took Dorlas in, like so many other children before him. Like all the others, he grew, nourished on hatred and told every day that his main goal in life was to avenge his family's death on Galadriel.  
  
Now, a grown Man, Dorlas still believed it was Galadriel who had killed his family. It was what kept him going throughout the day. It's what fuelled him as he led his men toward the city of Caras Galadon, weapons brandished high, intent on one thing: death.  
  
A/N: If any of you have read Terry Brooks' "Voyage of the Jerle Shannara" series, you'll see the similarities between those books and this fic. I'm sorry for that, but I'm really starting to get hooked on Terry Brooks' work.  
  
A/N: Sorry for lack of updates again. The first copy of this chapter was much better, but I can't remember it all off by heart. Stupid computer... Anyway, please R/R. It's not my greatest work, but I shall persevere onto the next chapter. Namaarie for now-  
  
~~Elendil 


	13. Captured

A/N: Another testament to just how much I hate technology: I would have changed chapter 12, but apparently, the computer thinks it's too good for that, so I have to update you on this chapter (this is going to sound really cheesy): When Amargwaith ordered Dorlas to attack Caras Galadon, he was supposed to bring Galadriel back as well, NOT kill her. Sorry about that, but it was past midnight, I was really tired, and my fingers weren't moving properly. Anyway, read on:  
  
Chapter 13: Captured  
  
Amid the turmoil that followed the firing of the first arrow, one lone figure stood still. Haldir stood, staring at his dead brother, directly in range of his unknown attacker. One voice in his mind was screaming at him to go to Orophin, while another was telling him to run in the opposite direction; as fast and far away as possible.  
  
It didn't matter which part of his mind he wanted to listen to anyway; he was rooted to the spot. His eyes were glued to his brother's prostrate form, and his mind was still trying to comprehend the fact that his last remaining blood relative was gone off the face of Middle-earth. He heard a voice calling him, as if from far off, and someone took his hand and pulled him away. Haldir, still in his state of shock, gave no resistance.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight of Orophin's body, Haldir was himself again. He looked to his side to see Seregwen. Her eyes glistened with tears, and her face held a look of grief and concern.  
  
"Haldir..." she whispered, her voice cracking as she held back a sob. But she couldn't finish what she was about to say, as her husband pulled his hand from her grasp and headed back towards Orophin. Back towards danger.  
  
"Haldir! No!" she cried, catching her husband's hand once again. "Four arrows have already been shot and there's already one casualty! I can't just stand by and allow another to be killed!"   
  
"I have to go back for Orophin." He said it with such conviction; as if there was no other choice.  
  
"Orophin's dead!" Seregwen burst out in a flurry of fear and impatience. Immediately, she regretted it.  
  
Haldir stepped back as if she had struck him. He did nothing to hide the disgust at what his wife had just said in his face. Without another word, he turned his back on her and went to retrieve his brother's body.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Seregwen was left to watch Haldir's retreating form as he made his way through the trees. Amargwaith was the one who had fired the arrows, that was a given, but Seregwen could only hope that her enemy had enough sense to flee before he was caught. She breathed a sigh of relief when Haldir came back, unscathed, carrying the body of his brother. He walked straight past her and gently set Orophin on the ground. Slowly, carefully, he began to remove the wooden shaft of the arrow from the Elf's chest. It took a long time, but eventually, Haldir cast the weapon of his brother's destruction aside and wiped his bloodied hands on his tunic. All Seregwen could do was watch. She knew how much love the brothers had shared. Haldir had had enough trouble getting over Rumil's death. Now, with both his brothers killed by the same Elf, Haldir would no doubt try to avenge his brothers' deaths. most likely, the attempt would end in fatality. Then and there, Seregwen promised herself that she would watch out for her husband and try to protect him from doing anything foolish. It would be a hard promise to keep, but she would try.  
  
But she couldn't get the image out of her head. The look on Haldir's face when she forced the realization on him almost broke her heart. All this time while he was tending to Orophin's body, he had completely ignored her. She had crossed a forbidden line, and they both knew it. Seregwen approached Haldir and put her slender hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Haldir, I'm sorry," she began.  
  
Haldir turned his tear-stained face towards her and managed a small smile. "I could stay angry at you," he said, "but that's not possible. I love you Seregwen. I'll always love you."  
  
That was it. Seregwen collapsed on her knees next to Haldir and wept. She wept for her dead brother-in-law; she wept for her stupidity in earlier years; and finally, she wept tears of joy and thanks to the Valar for allowing her to have found Haldir, an Elf who would love her unconditionally, no matter what came between them.  
  
Haldir held her reassuringly, and she melted in his arms. The two sat like that for quite some time, both weeping silent tears. Eventually, Seregwen pulled herself from Haldir's embrace and clasped Orophin's hand. She gave an involuntary shudder as she contacted his cold, pale skin.  
  
"Goodbye, Orophin," she whispered, kissing him lightly on his forehead.  
  
"Namaarie, gwanur nîn (farewell, my brother)." All of a sudden, his entire body stiffened. Seregwen looked at him questioningly for a moment, but then, she heard it as well. Footsteps. And shouting. No one had to explain. Caras Galadon was under attack.  
  
Haldir stood up, drew his sword, and motioned for Seregwen to take shelter behind him. For a split second, both thought they had a fighting chance. Until they saw the army. It must have been over 200 strong, and they were only two Elves. It was no use even trying to fight these Elves. They had been fighting a losing battle from the beginning, and it seemed that there was no way to get the upper hand. Haldir sheathed his sword and wrapped Seregwen in a protective embrace, and held his head high, waiting for the end.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Seregwen buried her face in Haldir's chest, forgetting everything about the promise she had made, only overwhelmed with sheer terror. She and her husband were going to die. All the efforts they had made all the lives that had been sacrificed, had all been a waste. Amargwaith always had one more trick up his sleeve that he caught them off guard with, and this one was impossible to fight against. She closed her eyes tight and wondered how much pain she would be in when she died. All of a sudden, she was torn away from her husband, and she felt the cold steel of a dagger at her throat.   
  
"Where's Galadriel?" a voice hissed in her ear.  
  
Seregwen smelt the unclean stench of a Human, and knew that the Man would not hesitate to kill her if she didn't co-operate. "I-I don't know," she managed to stammer.  
  
"You wouldn't be lying to me, would you, my pretty Elven maid?"  
  
Seregwen closed her eyes. She was getting quite tired of being called names. "No. I'm not lying."  
  
The Human behind her stopped for a moment, then threw her roughly to another of the soldiers, this one an Elf. "These are the two Amargwaith spoke of," he said, "Gag them and tie them up and bring them back to the lair. Do what you wish with the blonde one, but the female intrigues me. She is mine."  
  
Violation. That was the first word that came into Seregwen's head when she thought of what this Human attacker would do to her. A piece of cloth was roughly shoved in her mouth, and tied firmly at the back of her head. Ropes cut into her wrists and ankles. Two Elves picked her up and carried her between them, out of the city. Wherever she was being taken, she knew she wouldn't like it.  
  
Soon after she stopped struggling at her bonds, the pair that was carrying her came alongside the pair of Elves carrying Haldir. He was bound and gagged exactly the same as she, but for an instant, his sapphire eyes met her emerald ones, and she knew that somehow, someway, they were going to be all right. Haldir would protect her, and she would protect him. No words were spoken, but in that split-second meeting of minds, all the words in the world were shared between the two.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Dorlas led another party of Elven warriors through Caras Galadon searching for Galadriel. He had no idea where she could be hiding, but he was bent on revenge, and he wouldn't stop until that urge was fulfilled.  
  
A/N: Once again, I have no idea what's going to happen in the next chapter. If any reviewers have ANY suggestions on anything, feel free to bring them to my attention. I'm sure every author on this site has had this happen before. I know where I'm going, I just don't know how to getthere. 


	14. Lies

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but REAL life got in the way. Stupid reality. Anyway, updates may be even MORE   
  
delayed as I've started school again (grade 9! Yay!). Please stay with me. I'm writing as fast as I can.  
  
A/N: In case any of you start to wonder, _words between these things indicate Galadriel telepathy_  
  
A/N: Thanks to ALL my reviewers! You're the ones that keep me going.  
  
Lady E: You're right. Literally translated, "Seregwen" means "blood maiden" or "blood woman."  
  
Sam (a.k.a. "Bob Fish"): Thanks for FINALLY finding my account. I'm glad Bob likes the story, but because he eats Elves, I'm   
  
forced to dislike him even more. Watch out for your precious Bob, he might... disappear one of these days.  
  
Chapter 14: Lies  
  
Galadriel threw a menacing look at the Elf behind her as he shoved her roughly ahead of him. Her wrists had been bound,   
  
and she was gagged. They had permitted her to walk on her own, but she didn't see the logic in trying to escape, as every one   
  
of her captors had a sword sheathed at his waist and she wouldn't have been surprised if the Human who appeared to be   
  
leading the little search party had a dagger or two in his boot or up his sleeve.  
  
They had found her about half an hour earlier in her chambers. Normally, Galadriel would have stayed to help the people she   
  
led, but these weren't normal circumstances. After Orophin had been shot, she ran. She couldn't stop herself. Eventually, she   
  
had found her way to her chambers, and there she sat, the guilt of what had just happened picking her apart. The Lady of   
  
Lothlorien, who had seen so many hardships in her long lifetime, for once, didn't know what to do. Orophin had died protecting   
  
her, and that would lie on her conscience for eternity. Of course it wasn't her fault. Amargwaith had shot the arrow, and there   
  
was nothing she could have done to stop it. Orophin had said he would be willing to give his life for her, and that's what he did.   
  
The Valar would honor his spirit greatly for that.  
  
Galadriel was jarred back into the present by another shove from her guard. Orophin was gone. Nothing she did now could   
  
change that.  
  
Her thoughts shifted on the tall, dark haired Man walking ahead of her. His footsteps were silent, for a Human's, like he'd   
  
been trained in the ways of the Elves. But this Man had something troubling him.  
  
The Lady stared at him, hoping in the back of her mind that she was walking fast enough for those behind her, as another   
  
push would spoil her concentration. Gently, silently, she probed through his mind, trying to find something she could use to free   
  
herself. It was manipulative, yes, but the only other option was to willingly hand her life over to Amargwaith without a fight, and   
  
she was not going to let that happen.  
  
Had the gag been removed from her mouth, she would have gasped at what she found out. This Man's entire purpose for   
  
living was a lie. His idea of her people was the complete opposite of what they really were. Really, she shouldn't have been so   
  
surprised; Amargwaith was his mentor, after all.  
  
Galadriel knew that if she wanted to be free, she would have to set him straight.  
  
_Dorlas._ She called to him using the name extracted from his mind.  
  
Immediately, the Human held out a hand in warning to his followers and scanned the forest in surrounding him for any   
  
unwelcome guests.  
  
_There is no one here, Dorlas. No one you can't already see, at least._  
  
Nervousness and slight panic arose on Dorlas' face as he continued to search the area. Soon, his eyes fell on Galadriel, and   
  
his eyes narrowed in malice.  
  
_Do not say anything, Dorlas,_ Galadriel instructed her captor, _Continue walking. You are the only one who can hear me,   
  
and you will not want the ones you lead thinking you mad._  
  
The Man glared at her a moment more, but eventually turned around and continued walking. As soon as he obeyed her,   
  
Galadriel started to tell him the truth of his childhood.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As Dorlas listened, his thoughts grew darker and darker. His entire reason for living was a lie. He wanted to believe that the   
  
Elven queen was just launching a ploy to allow herself escape, but that wasn't the case. Her voice rang with a truth that could   
  
not be ignored. Amargwaith, his mentor and surrogate father since he was a child, had lied to him.  
  
When he really thought about it, he was amazed he could have been so stupid. Nothing of what he had seen in Lothlorien   
  
justified Amargwaith's story. Capturing the Elves had been too easy; the only one who had shown any inclination to fight back   
  
was the blonde one, protecting his family. Dorlas was suddenly hit with a memory of his father doing exactly the same thing as a   
  
raven haired Elf advanced on him with a sword in one hand, and a burning torch in the other.  
  
A raven haired Elf. The darkest hair color of any Elf in Lorien was the dark brown of the other female he had captured. All   
  
the other Elves had golden hair and had never shown any sign of violence at all.  
  
The Elven witch was right. Amargwaith had killed his family.  
  
All of a sudden, a white hot, burning rage enveloped him, and he had to fight the urge to break down and cry. The first time   
  
he had cried since his first encounter with Amargwaith. His entire life, he had been lied to and used. Well, he wasn't going to let   
  
that happen anymore. He had committed many acts of savagery in his lifetime, and maybe this wasn't going to make up for all of   
  
them, but he could at least help Galadriel, the Elf who had shown him the light in the first place, escape.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After she had told Dorlas the entire story, Galadriel went silent and allowed the Human to mull the thing over in his mind for a   
  
while. She had done all she could, so there was no need in over-doing it now.  
  
Soon after, the entourage reached the concealed entrance of Amargwaith's cave. Once inside, Dorlas sent his troops away,   
  
saying that he would deliver Galadriel to Amargwaith personally. Galadriel stared down at her feet. It appeared that her efforts   
  
had been in vain. She was going to die within the next few hours.  
  
She had all but given up hope when Dorlas pulled her down a deserted corridor and whispered roughly into her ear, "Play   
  
along. I'm going to get you out of here." 


	15. An Unlikely Ally

A/N: Before I start this chapter, I should probably restate some credit, and some   
  
new ones have been added:  
  
Andraste Emeraldpetal: my loyal friend and fellow writer. Many ideas came from her,   
  
and I want to thank her for them all.  
  
Sarah (formerly Avarelin Greenleaf): Although not as obsessed with LotR anymore,   
  
Sarah has still stuck by me with this story and my other ones as well, whether it was   
  
by reviewing or giving ideas.  
  
Shadow of Stargate: A wonderful friend and even better boyfriend, his support   
  
through his reviews helps me continue this story as well. Thank you so much, mela   
  
nîn.  
  
Chapter 15: An Unlikely Ally  
  
Dorlas led Galadriel to a room she guessed to be his study. The room was empty   
  
except for a crude desk, a bookshelf, several maps, and...  
  
In the centre of the room, tied to a high-backed chair, was Seregwen. As soon as   
  
she saw the two enter the room, she stiffened in fear.  
  
Dorlas removed Galadriel's bonds first. "Do not be afraid, Seregwen," she consoled   
  
gently, "Dorlas is on our side now."  
  
Seregwen gave her a look that clearly said, "How do you know?"  
  
"We can trust him, mellon nîn. Amargwaith has betrayed him as well."  
  
Seregwen seemed to accept this, and relaxed as Dorlas moved closer to free her   
  
from imprisonment.  
  
"There," Dorlas said as the last ropes fell to the ground, and Seregwen rubbed the   
  
bloody marks left over from where her bonds cut into her wrists. "I'm going to retie   
  
these, a bit looser," he added, glancing at the wounds on the brunette Elf's arms, "so I   
  
can sneak you out of here."  
  
"No!" cried Seregwen, then lowered her voice so as not to be heard through the   
  
walls. "My husband is out there somewhere, and we're not leaving until we've found   
  
him."  
  
"That's impossible!" Dorlas argued. "I've already given him over to my soldiers! He's   
  
as good as dead!"  
  
Surprisingly, Galadriel laughed. "For someone who was raised by Elves, you   
  
certainly don't know much of their history! The Kinslayings will prevent him from   
  
dying."  
  
"Fine!" Dorlas sighed. "But I'm going to get you both out of here first. Go back to   
  
Caras Galadon and stay there."  
  
Seregwen opened her mouth to object, but Dorlas cut her off. "If I'm discovered,   
  
they'll kill us all. The best thing is to sacrifice one instead of three.  
  
After a moment's pause, Seregwen lowered her head in defeat. She saw the logic in   
  
his words, and there was no arguing with it. Silently, she placed her hands behind her   
  
back to be bound again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Haldir bolted through the stone halls of his underground prison. He was amazed that   
  
he had escaped yet a second time from Amargwaith's soldiers. He was even   
  
unharmed this time. He thanked the Valar that the soldiers were Elves and not Orcs,   
  
or he would be facing an entirely different fate. Now, all he had to do was get out of   
  
this place, and that was easier said than done.  
  
Every twist of this absurd maze of stone hallways seemed to bring him deeper and   
  
deeper into the very place he was trying to get out of. All of a sudden, a Human   
  
stepped out and blocked his path.  
  
"You're a tough Elf to find, Haldir," Dorlas smiled.  
  
Haldir skidded to a stop and glared at the dark-haired Man as his arms were   
  
grabbed and roughly placed behind his back. "What are you going to do now?" he   
  
asked. "Torture me to death for your own perverse pleasure?"  
  
Dorlas smiled and whispered in Haldir's ear, "Hardly. I'm here to rescue you. That   
  
was just for show. Now, just play along and you'll be out of here soon."  
  
The Human was true to his word. In less than half an hour, Haldir was out of the   
  
underground cavern.  
  
"Go back to the city," Dorlas instructed, "Galadriel and your wife are already there.   
  
Tell Galadriel I thank her for helping me se the err in my ways. It's quite probable I   
  
won't come back to thank her myself." That said, Dorlas turned and climbed back   
  
into the chamber.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness and lack of description, but I felt I should probably   
  
get something up soon. Bear with me, please. This fic is almost over. There won't be   
  
too many more chapters left to go. 


	16. Reunion

Chapter 16: Reunion  
  
Haldir watched his rescuer seal the lair's entrance from the inside. This Human, had he been caught, would have been killed for aiding him. apparantly, he had rescued Seregwen and Galadriel as well. "Thank you," he whispered to the now bare grassland, then turned and headed back to Caras Galadon.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I should have gone with him!" Seregwen muttered under her breath as she anxious ly scanned the horizon for any sign of her missing husband.  
  
"Seregwen, you've been saying that every thirty seconds since we began travelin," scolded Galadriel, "Haldir will be find, I give you my word."  
  
"I still should have gone with him."  
  
Galadriel shook her head and continued on. Soon, they reached the boarder of the forest. Galadriel would have just as soon kept walking (she was certain Haldir would be fine) had it not been fo Seregwen who refused to go anywhere that would obstruct her vision of Haldir's return.  
  
The younger Elf was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet impatiently. "He's taking too long! I should have gone with him!"  
  
"Calm down, Seregwen!"  
  
This type of conversation continued until Haldir came into Seregwen's view. "Mela nin!" (my love!) she called.  
  
Haldir sped over to her as fast as his Elven legs could carry him. She clung to him as if she wasn't planning on letting go for the rest of eternity. Haldir was silent through the whold thing, but he was equally happy to see Seregwen again, for he held her closer than he had since the whold ordeal had started.  
  
Galadriel calmly waited for the two young lovers to finish their reunion, then turned to head into the forest. All of a sudden, she stopped, paralyzed by shock, or fear, or both.  
  
Haldir and Seregwen immediately rushed to her side. "What's wrong, hiril nin?" Haldir asked in concern.  
  
"I saw something," Galadriel answered, her voice quivering slightly. "It's vague, but I can tell that before the sun sets, another is going to die."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dorlas sealed the entrance to the lair only to turn around and find Amargwaith standing right behind him.  
  
"Where's Galadriel?" he asked.  
  
This was the first time Dorlas had ever actually been afraid of his mentor. He had disobeyed, and now he would die. Unless he lied. But Amargwaith would be able to tell the truth in an instant. No. He had to stand up; he had to stand strong. "I-I let her go," he replied, failing to keep his voice from shaking.  
  
Amargwaith's eyes filled with rage. "You did what?" he shouted. "You finally capture the one who banished me and destroyed your homeland, and you let her go?"  
  
"No," Dorlas answered, courage seeping back into him, "You destroyed my homeland! You killed my family! Galadriel was right in banishing you! You are filth! You're no better than the dirt under my boots! You're-"  
  
Dorlas didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Amargwaith's dagger was shoved through his stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: One more chapter to go!!!!! Wow! Thanks to all my reviewers! You keep me going!!!!! 


	17. Before the Sun Sets

A/N: Guess what everybody? LAST CHAPTER!!!!! Oh well, please review.. A/N: Credit for this chapter: Shadow of Stargate for his AMAZING idea for the ending. Thank you and all the rest of my friends and reviewers.  
  
Chapter 17: Before the Sun Sets  
  
Dorlas lay sprawled on the floor of the underground lair in a puddle of his own blood. Amargwaith stood over him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
"You should have known better than to defy me, Dorlas, and now, you will die because of your idiocy."  
Dorlas' vision swam. His fingers were numbed, and his nostrils and mouth were filled with the pungent, metallic smell and taste of blood. All senses were dulled but his hearing, and he heard the last thing Amargwaith said with amazing clarity.  
"I may die," the Human managed to croak, "but if I go, you're coming with me!" Dorlas pulled himself to his knees, pried the blade from his own stomach, and plunged it into his former mentor's chest.  
Amargwaith let out a half-gasp of shock and pain as the dagger pierced his heart, then fell dead on the floor. With his last vestiges of strength, Dorlas pulled himself about ground and began making his own painful way to Caras Galadon.  
~~~~~~~  
"Haldir!"  
The march-warden turned his head sharply at the sound of his name. "What is it?"  
The boarder guard who had called him pointed towards the horizon. "It's a Human; he looks badly wounded."  
"Eru!" hissed Haldir. "It's Dorlas!" At least he hoped it was Dorlas. There was a chance it was Amargwaith in another disguise, but the way he was dragging himself along the ground left it highly unlikely that this was a surprise attack. He shuddered at the memory of Galadriel's warning. "Before the sun sets, another will die." Was Dorlas the one foreshadowed?  
Quickly, he signaled three other Elves to accompany him and made his way to where the Man's crippled form struggled to make it to the city.  
Haldir reached him first. One look in his eyes told him it was, indeed, Dorlas. "My gods!" the Elf whispered to him. "What did Amargwaith do to you?"  
"The same thing he did to me, only I think my job was a bit cleaner." Dorlas attempted a laugh that ended in a gurgling cough. A trickle of blood ran out of the corner of his mouth.  
"You mean. Amargwaith is. dead?"  
Dorlas nodded, grimacing in pain.  
Haldir nodded back and smiled. Turning to his soldiers, he said, "Get this Man into the infirmary. I'm going to fetch Galadriel." That said, he turned and sped off to find the Lady of the Wood.  
~~~~~~~  
"Hiril nin!" Haldir said breathlessly as he skidded to a stop in front of Galdriel and Celeborn's quarters. "Your prophecy has come true!"  
Galadriel turned towardsher march warden with full attention. "Who?"  
"Amargwaith"  
Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "Amargwaith? Oh, thank the Valar!" She stopped, a bit ashamed of herself that she was praising the death of a fellow Elf. "How did it happen?"  
"Dorlas did it," Haldir's expression became a grave on, "but not without sustaining considerable damage. I'm afraid he may not live much longer."  
"Take me to him!" Galadriel ordered, and the two Elves headed toward the infirmary and their injured savior.  
Once there, Galadriel headed straight for the bed on which dorlas had been placed. Seregwen, who had seen the Human being carried through the trees, was already there and Haldir took his place on the other side of the bed. He clasped her hand reassuringly but both their eyes were riveted on the bloody form in front of them.  
Galadriel ordered some herbs be brought to her by one of the healers. She mixed them together and rubbed some on the wound and mixed the rest with water and made Dorlas drink it.  
"Galadriel," Dorlas told her once she was done, "You need not waste any time on me. I've killed Amargwaith. My purpose on Middle-earth has been fulfilled. I'm ready for whatever comes next. Besides, I doubt that even the innate healing power of the Elves can save me now," he coughed up more blood. "Thank you, My Lady. for everything. I must sleep now."  
"No, Dorlas," Galadriel whispered as Dorlas dropped into unconsciencness, "Thank you."  
~~~~~~~  
Dorlas died after the sun set. The healers were surprised he'd lasted as long as he did. Seregwen stayed to help prepare the body for a while, but feeling uncomfortable about handling the body of one she had known (although it had been for a very short time) in life, she excused herself and went outside to look at the stars beginning to show themselves in the darkening sky.  
Haldir came out shortly after and put a comforting arm around his wife's waist.  
She hadn't noticed the tears that had begun to fall until she turned and looked into his eyes. "It's over then, isn't it?" she asked. "No more death? No more destruction?"  
Haldir smiled slightly and nodded, wiping away her tears with his finger. He kissed Seregwen gently on the lips, then pulled her closer and kissed her again. Longer this time with more passion.  
Seregwen was right; it was over. Lives had been lost, but they had died valiantly. Finally, life could continue as before. For them, at least. Orophin and Dorlas couldn't, but both Haldir and Seregwen knew that they were with them even in death.  
Above the couple, stars continued to appear, but two stars were there that had not been there before. They were right next to the star that had appeared over 1000 years ago when Amargwaith had claimed his first victim. 


End file.
